


A Prime's Inner Musings

by Nerowa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerowa/pseuds/Nerowa
Summary: Optimus and Megatron, and how (why???) everything went to hell.(aka Optimus' regrets)





	A Prime's Inner Musings

I was an archivist  
You were a miner  
My life was simple ignorance   
Yours should have been better  
We were never supposed to meet  
The more I learned  
The more you fought   
I saw the wrongs of our world  
You strove to resolve them   
We were like shooting stars   
Burning bright across Cybertron  
But all stars must burn out  
You went too far  
I tried to stop you  
You wanted peace, but only through war  
I wanted to save you. There was no saving you.   
(I should have done better)  
You had your revolution   
I had my heart broken  
You forged your path  
I accepted mine   
You meet me on the battlefield   
...and I must respond.   
Like shards of flint  
Sparking a fire  
Nurturing an inferno  
That burned our world to the ground  
Now we continue our dance   
You into the darkness  
I, in the light  
One trapped by emotion  
Warped into something twisted   
One trapped by responsibility   
With the weight of the future on my shoulders  
(An yet, I wish)  
I wish the matrix never chose me  
I wish you never had to kill to live  
I wish we could go back to simpler times  
An archivist   
A miner   
Polar opposites  
(...but opposites attract)  
Sitting on a hill  
Watching the lights of Iacon  
You would tell me of your dreams  
And I would tell you of mine  
We made promises  
To remain together, no matter what  
(in a twisted way, that did come true)  
We would sit together, under the stars  
...and you would laugh.   
I would join you   
Simple and inoccent  
A life...  
...that would never be.   
It hurts, each day, to get up and see you like this  
Neverending misery  
But I won't give up   
I promised you  
What once was will never be  
Our old selves may be lost  
(Cursed matrix, cursed war)  
But we are still them...   
At least, that is what I tell myself  
I can't believe anything else  
I would fall apart  
(I am already in peices)  
But, a Prime can hope, right?  
...that there may be a chance, for Orion and Megatronus  
(This whole war runs on hope, anyways)  
See you on the other side.


End file.
